Hitomi
'''Hitomi '''is a minor character in the Pet series, a customer who is interested in buying from the Fish & Fish store that Hiroki and Tsukasa own. Appearance She has short mauve colored hair with the fringe swept over to her right. Her short eyebrows are slightly darker in coloration above her dark green eyes. Hitomi appears to wear pale pink lipstick, and green pearl shaped earrings. For clothing, a dark pink strapped, light pink blouse. Personality Patient and understanding to Hiroki, and amicable to him and her friend, aside from pushing her boyfriend away for invading her personal space. Story Hitomi is with her friend outside the Fish & Fish shop and marvels at the guppies available for ten Yen considering it a deal. Looking up to Hiroki, she listens as he explains they are purposely cheap bait to encourage people to buy fish tanks. Ignoring her friends remark on whether Hiroki should be telling customers that, Hitomi announces she is buying two, but no tank, she already has one. She declines Hiroki's suggestion to buy the arowana as way too pricey. With Ucchi arriving, she happily shares the guppies are on sale for the store's opening. She explains to him that Hiroki will not sell Ucchi fish since he said he would feed them to his turtle. Handing the coins to Hiroki, she confirms that guy is her boyfriend. Seeing the coin flipped, upon his suggestion she takes a good look to see that he is indeed appearing ugly. Joining her friend outside she tells her boyfriend to let go of her before running away. Returning, she says sorry for fighting in his store yesterday and thanks Hiroki for saving her. Stating that she broke up with him after that resonates with Hiroki, before she states that she has come to buy the arowana. She does not react strongly to being ejected from the store.Episode 3: Jobs Along with her friend, she wonders why the shutters to the store are down. Telling her friend that he said he would sell her the arowana today, neither of them notice Satoru walk round to the back entrance.Episode 4: A trap for Hayashi Images Relationships Hitomi's Friend Getting along well, she spends time with her and is seen together on more than one occasion. Ucchi Her boyfriend who at first she seemed to get along with. With Hiroki pointing it out, she visualizes that he was ugly for wanting to feed guppies to is turtle then runs away from him when he tries to touch her. She later breaks up with him having been stuck in a rut and she did not even like him that much. Hiroki Hearing business strategies that would not normally be revealed to customers, Hitomi reacts by buying guppies nevertheless. Her sympathies towards Hiroki extend to taking his side when her own boyfriend was taken aback at being told Hiroki will not sell fish to him. Further, that she returned to buy the expensive arowana to support his store. References Category:Characters